Hypotension
by Abby Road
Summary: Chapter 42: What if Yuuki had arrived a moment too late to catch Idol-senpai as he fell?


He's never felt this. It was spoken of in his childhood like the monster under your bed: Purebloods. Respect and revere them if for no other reason than out of fear. Only one thing looked at a noble vampire and saw prey. And he had been such a child. Bridling at the injustice of being obliged to obey. Yet, Kaname-sama had never given him reason to fear. He had come to love Kaname-sama, but never truely understood the power held over him. Never known the power that was withheld out of friendship, respect, honour. Kaname-sama would never do this.

His body was not his own. Kuran Rido had bade him 'come, come into my waiting jaws' and that's just what he was doing. Walking right off the edge of the precipice and into the waiting arms of death. He fell gracelessly. The uncontrolled descent nearly unbearable, but nothing next to the terror of being caught in Kuran's arms - of breath on his wantonly bared throat. Because even as his vision when white with unexpressed fear, his body gave itself to the pureblood, leaning in and offering his throat to the predator. Not being able to run, to fight, to even tremble, beg, pant, whimper, sweat...even his heart kept up a strong and steady rhythm...was somehow unbearably worse. He felt that he would simply shatter into pieces, too brittle to withstand the stress.

Kuran was smelling him, breathing in his scent like the bouquet of a fine wine, and sighing in contentment.

"Ah, cryokinesis. Such rare, noble blood."

Fangs tore into him. Unable to scream, his mouth fell open in a parody of bliss. His blood, his life, left him in a dizzying rush. And finally his body succumbed to physics, his legs folding beneath him until he was held up only by the teeth in his throat and the angle of his collapse. Responding to blood loss where fear had failed, his breath came in desperate pants - fighting to bring oxygen for his labouring heart.

He was fading out, going numb. Blind and insensate he could still hear the violation of his body. The sensual sucking, gulping, breathing of his killer.

"Idol-Senpai!"

He thought he fell, may have felt the dull impact as he struck the floor - not as pain, but in the vibration. Cross? Yuuki-kohai? No. No. That's wrong. Kuran. Yuuki-sama. Freed from the hypnotic grip of Kuran Rido's power, hope and fear blossomed in him.

He must have lost time. It came on so suddenly, so strong. Never had he felt such vicious, crippling thirst. He could hardly move, but his muscles spasmed and he trashed weakly in the wreckage twisting to curl in on himself. He wept in agony, mewling and clawing desperately at his collar. His finger fell lax as the strength left him again and he found he could not even move his head. His vision narrowed to the patch of carpet in front of him and so he heard the crunch of plaster and wreackage before the delicate shoes of his saviour came into view.

"Oh, Idol-senpai..."

She was on him in a flurry of fabric and sweet, sweet flesh and yet he lacked even the strength to move. So close to her pure blood and helpless to stop his thirst. With unexpected strength Yuuki lifted him against her as she knelt, cradling his head into the curve of her slender neck. She shivered slightly as his death-cold lips touched her skin, but pleaded "Drink. Drink, Hanabusa. Please."

All thought fled as his fangs broke delicate skin. Her sweet pure blood filled his mouth and he was beyond reason, moaning in pleasure and relief. His shaking hands came up to hold her to him and he became aware of her hand in his hair, stroking. Her soft voice in his ear murmuring comfort and brushing warm breath against his hair. Her warmth surrounded him, filled him and the ripping, burning pain of his bloodlust eased. As he drank, his reason returned and he withdrew his fangs, shakily lapping the wound as it healed. His ice-blue eyes still burned red with thirst and he barely had the strenght to wrench himself away from her, supporting himself on trembling arms.

"Y-yuuki-sama, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Aidou-senpai." Her hand still rested on his shoulder. "I have to go help Kaname-oniisama and Zero. Will you be alright now?"

He nodded and winced at the spike of pain in his temple. The Artemis Sythe extended in Yuuki-sama's hand and she was gone.

* * *

He was walking outside. Not quite sure how he got there or where on the school grounds he was exactly. Was he going somewhere? He thought he might vomit. Everything was a little bit...far away and he was weaving on his feet. Throwing a hand out he missed the wall, tried again, made contact and kept it as he walked. Through the ringing in his ears, Aidou heard a familiar voice calling out but couldn't pin down the distance or direction.

"Hanabusa! My God! Are you all right?"

"Kain...I'm...fine."

Just as he spoke he found himself folding to the floor and pressed his forehead against the stone to stop the sickening vertigo.

"Oi! Hanabusa!"

There was a pause and then his cousin's voice came from directly in front of him.

"Hanabusa, look at me."

Kain's warm hand was resting on his shoulder and when he looked up he heard a hiss of surprise at the crimson glow in his eyes. Kain grimaced and looked to the dried blood on his neck and shirt collar. Disgust was written clearly on his face and Aidou felt filthy with the evidence of his violation drying on his skin.

"Don't touch me!"

Making an abortive attempt shrug Kain off and storm to his feet, Aidou got as far as standing before his vision went black.

"I can't see. I can't see." In some detached way Aidou heard the blankness in his own voice. It seemed he should be more upset about this. Kain took his arm as he swayed on his feet and eased him back to the pavement.

"Shhh. It's okay Hanabusa. You should sit down."


End file.
